Back Off!
by corky21492
Summary: This is my 2nd story! Anyways, a new boy comes in and he likes Hermione and he knows that Hermione is dating Harry!What will happen when he tries to impress Hermione? Find Out! R&R! Couples: HarryxHermione.You can find out the other couples in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

It is a cloudy night at Hogwarts. Everyone is in the Great Hall eating and talking. "Hey Harry, I can't believe that we actually have no homework for Potions Class." Ron said, "I know." Harry said,

"The only reason he didn't give us homework was because he's making us study." Hermione said, "Harry, your girlfriend is smart." Ron said, "I know." Harry said, Hermione blushed a little bit.

Then, Harry had a confused look on his face. "What?" Hermione asked Harry when she saw the confused look. "Is that boy new?" Harry asked, "He looks new." Ron said,

"He is new." Cedric said, "How do you know Cedric?" Hermione asked, "We already talked to him." Cedric said,

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked a little bit confused. "Who's we?" Harry finally asked,

"Me, Cho, and Alana." Cedric said, "I said DON'T call me Alana, call me Chirsta." the girl said,

"Her real name is Alana and her middle name is Chirsta, she likes the name Chirsta alot more than the name Alana." Cedric said, "So, you call her Alana to annoy her?" Hermione asked, "Yeah, Chirsta and I are sister and brother." Cedric said,

When Cedric finished talking to them, Harry got up and sat down by the new boy. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, "I know, I've read about you, I'm Andy." The boy said, "Oh, cool." Harry said, Then a few minutes later, Ron and Hermione sat by them.

"Hey, I'm Ron."

"Hey, I'm Andy."

"I'm Hermione."

"Hey Hermione." Andy said smiling. "_She is hot! " _Andy thought. Hermione looked like she knew what she was going to ask. "Are you a 6th year?" Hermione asked Andy. "Yes, are you a 6th year?" Andy asked, "Yeah." Hermione said, "I heard that you are smart." Andy said to Hermione.

Neville walked up to Harry and quietly said, "Andy is flirting with Hermione." "I know, I think he likes her." Harry said, "DUH! That's why he's flirting with her." Ron said, "I see you met my girlfriend Hermione." Harry said to Andy.

Andy looked confused. "Who's dating who in this school?" Andy asked, "Ok, I'm dating Hermione, Neville is dating Ginny, Chirsta was dating Dean, but they broke up 2 weeks ago,& Cedric is dating Cho." Harry said, _Dam, Hermione is taken, Cho is ok looking, Ginny is ugly! And Chirsta is kinda cute. Hermione is HOT! _Andy thought.

"Cool." Andy said, "Hey Andy." Chirsta said, "Hey Chirsta." Andy said, _Like I said, Chirsta is kinda cute, but Hermione is hot! _Andy said,

So, the feast was over, and everyone walked back to their common rooms. "Ok Gryffindors, hurry up and get to bed, I'm tired." Percy said, "Man, Percy is pissed off." Andy said,

"I know, he's always like that." Ginny said, _Please don't talk to me again with that annoying voice and greasy hair. _Andy thought. (He was talking about Ginny.) "Hurry up people, lights out in 2 minutes." Percy said,

"Ok, night Hermione." Harry said kissing her on the cheek. "Night." Hermione said kissing him back. "Night guys." Andy said, then he said. "Night Hermione."

"Good night." Hermione said to Andy. So everyone went to their dorms. _I will try to date Hermione, I really don't care who is dating her, I'm gonna try to date her._ Andy thought.

So everyone fell asleep, and Andy couldn't wait until tomorrow.

End of ch.1. I hope you liked it, the actual plot will be in chapter 2. R&R! More chapters coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

It is the next day. Harry woke up, put on his uniform, and went downstairs. "Hey Harry." Seamus said, "Hi." Harry said sitting by Hermione. "I'm so happy that we have Hogsmede today." Neville said,

"I'm kinda happy about going to Hogsmede." Hermione said, "Hey Hermione." Andy said, "Hi." Hermione said to Andy. "Hey Andy." Harry said, "Oh, hi Harry." Andy said looking at Harry for a second then looking at Hermione.

A few mintues later, they heard footsteps. "Ok, we will go to Hogsmede in 15 minutes, so wait." Percy said, When Percy was out of sight, both Fred and George mimicked Percy saying, "So wait." Everyone laughed.

"Andy, Hogsmede is so much fun." Seamus said, "You are going to love it." Ron said, "Ok." Andy said, So 15 mintues passed. "Let's go to Hogsmede." Percy said,

So they walked outside, and went into Hogsmede. "This looks so cool." Andy said, "I know." Harry said, _Maybe Hermione can give me a tour. _Andy thought. Then Andy asked, "Hey Hermione, can ya'll give me a tour?"

"Sure." Hermione said, So they walked away. "What do you think of my hair?" Andy asked, Andy's hair is brown, wavy, and is a little bit spiked on the top.

"Wow, it looks good, but Harry's hair is better."

_Dang, what can I do to impress her?_

They were walking for 10 mintues. Then they went back to Harry and Ron were at. "Hey,welcome back." Harry said kissing Hermione on the cheek. "Thanks." Hermione said getting a butterbeer.

Then 5 minutes later, Cedric, Cho, and Chirsta walked to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Andy. "Hey guys." Cho said, "Hey Cho." Harry said,

"Is it ok if we hang out with ya'll?" Chirsta asked, "Of course." Andy said, "Thanks." Cho said, "So, what's up?" Cedric asked, "Nothin, just hanging out." Hermione said,

"Hey, how's your dad?" Ron asked Cedric and Chirsta. "He's good." Chirsta said, "Yeah, during the summer he gave me and Chirsta 50 galleons for our birthday." Cedirc said,

"Dang, that's good honey." Cho said, "Thanks." Cedric said hugging Cho, then kissed her. Andy looked surprised. "Dam, Cedric, how did your dad get that much money?" Andy asked.

"My dad works." Cedric said, "Who watches you and Chirsta?" Harry asked, "Our mom watches me and Alana." Cedric said, "DON'T call me Alana, and whenever our mom works, we just hang out." Chirsta said,

"Cool." Ron and Cho said, "So, ya'll tell each other everything?" Hermione asked, "Everything." Cedric said, So 5 hours passed.

"Students, time to go back to school." Professor Dumbledore said, So everyone went back to their common rooms.

_Andy, impress her._ Andy thought. "Hermione guess what." Andy said, "What?" Hermione asked concerned. "I had a perfect score on my last Herbology test." said Andy.

"That's really great." Hermione said, _Way to go! She's happy about that. That's a good start. _Andy thought happily. "Ok, we have class tomorrow." Andy said, said,

"Class is bad for you, sometimes." George said, Fred nodded. Harry looked at his watch. "Guys, it's time to go into the Great Hall." Harry said, "Let's go." Andy said then he added, "You look nice Hermione." "Thanks." Hermione said holding Harry's hand.

So they went out of the common room and walked into the Great Hall.

End of Chapter 2! I hope you liked this chapter also. R&R! (Ok, Hogsmede started at 12, and ended at 5.)

2 more things: I'm a Harry Potter Fan! I'm also a Cedric Diggory (Robert Pattison) Fan!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

They sat down in their seats. _I really need an idea to make Hermione really like me. _Andy thought. Everyone was talking, then Dumbledore walked up and said "Students, I just wanted to say this is a good year so far."

Then he sat down and everyone started talking again. "Hermione, you look very pretty." Harry said, Hermione blushed. "Thanks, you look cute." Hermione said to Harry.

"Hermione never looks ugly." Andy said to Neville. "Ginny is pretty." Neville said,

_Ginny is nowhere cute. _Andy thought. It was 1 hour later and everyone was just hanging out in the hallway.

Harry and Hermione were talking to Ron. Then a few minutes later, Chirsta went up to Harry and said, "Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure." said Harry. So they walked to he bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Harry asked, "Ok, I know two other people who likes Hermione." Chirsta said, "Who?" Harry asked, "Andy and Ron." Chirsta said, Harry looked concerned.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Harry asked "Cedric heard Andy tell Neville and he also heard Ron tell Dean that they like Hermione." Chirsta said, Harry looked kinda upset.

"I don't believe you." He said, Chirsta pulled Harry's arm and they walked to Cedric and Cho. "What's wrong?" Cedric asked, "He doesn't belive that Ron likes Hermione." Chirsta said,

"He does." Cho said, "Yep, Alana and Cho are right." Cedric said, "Andy is flirting with her right now." Cho said, Harry had a jelous look on his face. Harry walked over.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said, "Hey Harry, good friend." Andy said, Andy and Ron are my friends but I have to watch out or they might take my girlfriend away. Harry thought.

End of chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, I was grounded. I have NO IDEA when I'm gonna update chapter 4. So anyway, R&R! I hope you like it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

It was a few hours later. Harry is in the Common Room, being lazy. Then a few minutes later Hermione came in. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked,

"Nothing." Harry lied. "Are you upset because you think that Ron was flirting with me?" Hermione asked, Harry looked confused, "Who told you?" Harry asked,

"Christa did." Hermione said, Harry looked embrassed. "It's ok." Hermione said, "Let's hang out with Andy, Cedric, Cho, and Chirsta." Harry said,

"Ok." Hermione said, So they walked out of the Common Room and went by them. "Hey." Cho said, "Hey Cho." Hermione said, "Everything ok?" Andy asked, "Yeah." Harry said,

"Are you mad at me?" Christa asked Harry. "No." Harry said, Christa sighed. "Thank god, I thought you would be pissed off at me because I told Hermione what you said."

"No, I'm not mad." Harry said, "It's ok, she gossips all the time." Cedric said, "Not ALL the time, I sometimes gossip alot." Christa said, "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Andy asked,

"Sure." Harry said, So Harry and Andy walked by the stairs. "Harry, I'm sorry for trying to steal Hermione from you." Andy said, Harry looked surprised.

"Why do ya look surprised?" Andy asked, "Because I thought you would never apologize to me." Harry said, "Hey, you are always my buddy." Andy said,

"Is there anything I cando?" Harry asked, "Well, can you get me and Ron a girlfriend?" Andy asked, Harry thought for afew minutes. Then he whisperedto Andy.

Andy and Harry walkedback to Hermione and friends. "Chirsta, can I talkto ya for aminute?" Andy asked, "Sure." Chirsta said, So theywalkedby the stairs.

"What's up?" Christa asked, "Well, I was wondering if you wanna go out, Harry told me thatyou like me."Andy said,Christalooked at Cedric. Cedric smiled. Then,Christa smiled, looked at Andy, and said "Yeah."

Andy andChrista hugged. Then they walked back by Harry. "Congrats Alana." Cedric said, "I hate that name, and thanks, you are the best brother ever." Christa said,

"Hey Ron." a girl said, Hermione looked happy and surprised at the same time. "Hey Luna." Hermione said. "Who is she?" Andy asked, "This is Luna Lovegood." Hermione said,

"Ron, I was wondering if you wanna go out with me." Luna said. Ron looked happy. "Yes." he said, "Dam, it's already 8:30." Cedric said, So everyone went back to their Common Rooms, and fell asleep.

Next day

Everyone was in the Great Hall eating. "I love this food." Ron said, Neville laughed. "So, now, who's dating who?" Seamus asked. "Ok. Harry is dating Hermione, Christa is dating Andy, Cedric is dating Cho, Neville is dating Ginny, and Ron is dating Luna, and Oliver is dating Katie." Dean said,

"Cool." Seamus said, "I always knew Oliver and Katie liked each other." Cedric said, "Me too." Harry said, "Harry, promise me that you will never get jelaous when another guy is flirting with me, you know I will be with you forever." Hermione said, "Ok." Harry said,

Here is what happend.

Harry and Hermione stayed together, and Harry moved in with Hermione (Harry won best and youngest Seeker in Quidditch Award.

Cho and Cedric stayed together. (Cedric and Cho both won a Qudditch Award) Cho moved in with Cedric.

Neville and Ginny stayed together, and Ginny moved in with Neville

Ron and Luna stayed together. Luna moved in with Ron.

Andy and Christa stayed together, and Andy moved in with Christa

and Oliver & Katie stayed together, and Oliver won best Keeper in Qudditch award.

The End, That is the end of the story. I know, VERY sucky ending. That was the only thing I thought of. I know I didn't name the award Cho and Cedric won, but, oh well. Anyways, I hoped you liked the story! Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
